Sometimes She Does Care
by EarthSpellx
Summary: Vivilla goes on a journey and unexpectedly joins Tatsuya, a hyper child who has a little more backstory than she thinks.


"Bye, honey!" my mom cries from behind me, making me look back and fake a smile.

"I'll text you!" I cry back, then turn around and let my face rest.

"Have fun!" are the last words my mom says before I ultimately put my headphones on and start listening to music- an attempt to ignore her. I imagine many scenarios while I'm cut off from the outside world- scenarios where I slap my mom silly in anger, ones where I drop her in a vat of hot cooking oil.

Yeah, I'm that angry.

I didn't even want to go on a Pokemon adventure anyways. I was just fine staying inside in my _Wattpad_ account and responding to many of my followers on _Twitter_.

Why did my mom make me go out? I was perfectly happy!

I find myself at the gates that separate Vaniville Town and Aquacorde Town.

Aquacorde Town's the place where I get my Pokemon.

That's when I start thinking-

Why do people like to care for these animal-like creatures?

I mean, they're perfectly fine on their own…

I don't really think they should be cared for like an injured dog.

Everytime I see someone basically spoiling a Furfrou, I gag.

But anyways.

The gates open, reminding me of those movies with the over-dramatic scenes of the castle gates opening. I step through to the path, trying to make this an exciting moment and lift my spirits up.

It doesn't work, unfortunately.

I think I made it worse.

I take a few steps, but I don't even make it halfway before things go horribly wrong.

That horribly wrong thing in the shape of a hyper child who speeds through the gates and knocks me over.

"Hey!" I manage to shout before I hit the ground and hurt my jaw. The kid looks back at me and has a worried expression lining his face.

"I-I'm sorry!" he cries, and he runs around in circles before stopping in front of me and holds a hand up. "Uh… here! Take it!" he stammers.

I scoff and get up on my own, trying to get to him that I am fine. "What I'm sorry about is that amount of energy you have." I narrow my eyes at him.

He blushes and scratches the back of his head. "I'm kind of excited. I'm going to be getting my first Pokemon!"

"Yeah. Me too." I comply.

"Really?!" he exclaims. "That's so cool! Hey, when we get our Pokemon, can we have a battle? Oh wait- what Pokemon are you gonna be getting? I'm getting-"

He doesn't get that much farther after I cover his yapping mouth. "Yeah, yeah. Now can I get to the town, at least?" I glare at him. He nods hurriedly.

I uncover his mouth, and immediately I regret it. He starts talking about the starter Pokemon, their stats, and a bunch of other things I wasn't able to understand until we FINALLY get to the end of the Vaniville Path (Or whatever it's called).

I hear the hyper child gasp dramatically from behind me. "Is that a Poliwrath!?"

As soon as I hear his steps fade away, I make a break for it.

I run as fast as I can until I see the first building I can get into. (I realize that it is a café.) I get into said building and finally get a chance to catch my breath.

But my peace of mind ends very quickly.

"Vivilla Arylon?" someone asks, and I turn around. A tall woman wearing a science lab coat and blue pigtails is looking down at me with expectant eyes.

"Y-yes?" I say, still out of breath. The scientist is still staring at me. I'm not surprised. I'm wearing a worn green-and-white shirt and jean overalls that I didn't even bother to button up completely. In fact, I had become so lazy and angry I didn't even shower and look in the mirror, so I must've looked horrible to her.

She blinks and a faint blush spreads across her cheeks. (Gee. I wonder why.) "Terribly sorry- um… will you come with me?" she finally says and leads me to an empty table in the café, where a cylinder capsule… thing is lying in the middle.

"Here is the starter Pokemon that the Professor sent for you." The scientist says, smiling sheepishly at me. I smile back (which probably looks like a cringe) and open the capsule. Three Pokeballs lie there, looking dormant.

I suddenly feel nervous. (Why do I feel nervous?) "Um… can you tell me about the Pokemon?" I ask.

"Sure." The scientist woman nods. "The one on the far left here is Chespin- a Grass-type. In the middle is a Fennekin- a Fire-type. And at the far right is Froakie, a Water-type."

Wow, that wasn't as long as I expected it to be.

I gaze at the Pokeballs for a bit before I make my decision.

I pick the far right one and show it to the scientist.

"So you want Froakie?" she smiles at me, and I nod. _Yes._

She closes the capsule just as the door suddenly slams open. "Am I late?!"

Oh… crap.

The hyper child runs up to me and smiles. "Am I late?" he asks again.

Before I can answer, the scientist says, "Tatsuya Satone?"

He nods happily. "That's me!" he exclaims in his annoying high-pitched voice.

The scientist holds out the capsule for him to choose. I put my headphones on and listen to music, skipping the entire event.

I start imagining about my life if I didn't go on this stupid journey until someone pulls on my sleeve, bringing me back to reality.

Tatsuya- the hyper child- is staring at me with expectant eyes.

"What?" I narrow my eyes at him.

"I got my Pokemon!" he holds out a Pokeball into my face.

"Oh, joy." I say sarcastically. He didn't seem to get the hint, because he was hugging his Pokeball and CONTINUING TO SPEAK.

"It's a Chespin- and I've already got a name for him!" he says. "It's Knight- don't you think it's a great name?"

I breathe in and out deeply. "Yeah… I guess so…" I say, trying to keep my anger in.

We say 'bye' to the scientist and head out on our way.

Tatsuya (I think I'm just going to name him the hyper child from now on) is still fangirling about his Pokemon.

And all I think is,

 _This'll be fun._

* * *

 **OkaysoIhadthisideaandIwaslikeISHOULDTOTALLYDOTHIS**

 **And that's how this came to life.**

 **-EarthSpell**


End file.
